the new darl lord
by miss white wolf
Summary: tom riddle is back


Draco Malfoy rushed through the hallways of Hogwarts with only one thought on his mind. He had heard about the little Weasels' capture and the Heir of Slytherin's prized monster roaming the halls.

He rushed into the bathroom, eager to fine it open and smirked slightly flushed with his scurrying through the halls. He licked his hand slowly before running it through his hairhis eyes locked on the hole.

He leaned in closer and closer to see how far down it goes. And he falls in.

Far below-directly below-in the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, Gilderoy Lockhart was holding Ron's wand to Harry Potter's head. Ron gritted his teeth in hopeless despair. Harry's chest rose and fell as he willed something, anything, to allow them to get past this blundering idiot and his broken wand. Suddenly, from far above, they heard a sound. As it got louder and louder, Harry could distinguish the words.

"Ahh FUCKING BUGGER SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK AHHHHH HOLY FUCKING MERLIN'S BEARD AHHH!"

As the screams got closer, the walls began to crumble and shake. Lockhart raised his wand, advancing towards Ron. At the same instant, something-or someone-fell from the tunnel above them. Harry had only to catch a glimpse of Draco Malfoy's shining eyes and flushed cheeks before he instinctively threw himself forward and stuck out his arms, catching the lengthy boy before he hit the jagged bones beneath.

Suddenly, darkness closed around them accompanied by the ear-shattering clash of the crumbling walls. Harry braced himself for an impact that never came. Instead, he felt warmth and softness beneath him.

_.LUMOS._

The end of Harry's wand burst into light, revealing the pale figure of Draco Malfoy staring up at him. Harry became lost in the icy grey depths of Draco's eyes, finding himself unable to move or speak.

Get off of me, Pothead, Draco snarled.

Harry didn't move. He hardly heard him. Draco faltered, bewildered by Harry's strangely lustful expression, before trying again.

Get the fuck off of me, Pothead!

Still, no response. Draco could only raise one arm, for the other was pinned beneath Harry's heavy length, but lifted the other in an attempt to push Harry's face away. Harry went cross-eyed as Draco's hand got closer, and in one fast movement, he grabbed Draco's wrist and pinned it against the ground. His other hand reached up to smooth the hair off Draco's forehead, Harry's eyes wide in fascination.

Deeply disturbed, Draco leapt from under Harry, clutching his hand to his chest as if it had been molested.

Harry looked up at draco, his expression hurt.

Suddenly, from the other side of the wall, came Ron's voice.

hey! Harry! You alright over there? Is that the dick Malfoy. I hear over there?

Harry sat up, casting Draco one last gaze before shouting back.

"Yeah, mate, I'm fine! Malfoy's over here. I think he fell from the girl's toilet."

It took a moment before the shouted response, and when it came, Ron was cackling.

"Malfoy was taking a piss in the girl's loo?"

In the soft light of Harry's wand, Draco was glad no one could see him blushing.

"No, I was, I was…meeting my girlfriend Jenny there. Don't hate because you can't get any, Weasel." Draco tried to feign a cocky sneer.

Ron's booming laughter met their ears.

"Yeah, whatever, mate. Harry, you really need to keep going. Leave the worthless dipshit behind and go get my sister!"

Harry stood, his eyes hardening in resolve.

"Malfoy, you're coming with me. I could use another hand."

"You're fucking delusional, Potter! I'm not going to save the ginger!" Draco snorted.

"You will do what I say," Harry said, and with a little smile, he pulled his wand and pressed it against the hollow of Draco's neck. He noted with pleasure that the silvery eyes before him dilated slightly in fear, his slender bottom lip trembling.

With Harry's wand at his back, Draco was turned and pushed forward into the darkness. Harry wrapped his hand around the back of Draco's neck, his wand going to point over his shoulder to illuminate that pathway ahead. Draco shivered at the warm touch.

Harry, on the other hand, grew colder as they went deeper and deeper into the recesses of the Chamber of Secrets. The tunnel was dank and dark, water dripping onto their robes, and the smell of decay lingered in the air. By the time they reached the door to the chamber, Draco was shaking.

"There's no way we can get past that door, Potter. Time to go back," Draco said, staring at the heavy steel and the disfigured face of Salazar Slytherin.

"I know Parseltongue. Once I tell it to open, it will," Harry replied, reaching out a hand to touch the door.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pushed it away


End file.
